


"Open Up, Babe!"

by NienorWinchester



Series: Cockles Smutty Sessions [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: And it turns everyone on xD, FaceFucking, He's madly in love with Jensen so I think we can forgive him xD, Jensen calls him Dmitri, M/M, Misha is a cockslut for Jensen xD, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive!Jensen, because why not, references to a polyamouros realitonship, references to foursomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienorWinchester/pseuds/NienorWinchester
Summary: Just a porny session with Jensen and Misha. Some emotional oral sex and facefucking, because why not? :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and it wasn't so easy to starting writing in English. I'm still new in this. I'm waithing for my beta to finish cheking my works so when it's done I'll correct every mistakes in here. Until then, I hope you can still enjoy my works. :)

ʺOpen your lips wider, babe,ʺ he said to him huskily, standing in front of him.

Misha obeyed, did as he was told to do and let Jensen slid deeper in his throat.

ʺFuck. You are so good at this, Mish. Wish you could see yourself. You know, it’s fucking amazing how much you love sucking cocks. But… Thinking about you doing this for someone else…,ʺ Jensen tightened his grip in his hair, making him moan loudly around the thick cock in his mouth. ʺIt makes me see in red, like some hormonal teen who wants his high school sweetheart just for himself,ʺ he said hoarsly and started to quicken his pace in that oh so tight wetness that Misha provided for his aching member.

Misha wanted to answer for the insult but his mouth was too occupied sucking down his friend’s hard length. Yes, he loved sucking dicks, but he was not hungry for someone else’s cock. He loved giving a head for Jen because he loved to see him lost in his pleasure, loved to see that he was the cause of his pleasure, the beautiful flush up his chest, and the loud pantings from his mouth. Jensen was beautiful like this. Yes, he was the one kneeling on the floor and loving every fucking minute of their encounter but he was as hard as the dick in his throat.

He loved sucking dicks? Well, if it’s meant Jensen’s dick, then yes, he was a cockslut. Just as Jensen was. He’d never admit it loudly but Misha’s seen the way Jensen squirmed and fidgeted on the floor when their position’s was reversed. Jensen just gripped his ass and made him fuck his throat faster and deeper, until he was gagging around it and made his already hoarse texan drawl deeper. He was a slut for this side of Jensen’s.

And when they come deep inside each other’s throat… Doesn’t matter where they were. On set, or at a convention, sneeking around while thousands of fans were around them, ready to make a deal with the real devil himself to catch them doing the dirty. He just loved it. Loved it when Jensen sucked around him obediently and swallowed down every drop he has to offer. 

And now? Misha moaned loudly, because Jensen quickened the pace, shoved his dick deeper, stilling for a moment and coming down his throat.

He had to grip his leaking dick between his legs and he started to jack himself off.

ʺFuck, Dmitri, do it. Yes, come for me.ʺ

The nickname was the last thing he needed. It made him wild and desperate, it always made him hot and bothered and when Jensen used it in moments like this… He just lost it and came hard in front of his lover.

ʺFuck,ʺ Jensen moaned and dropped to his knees, he was too tired to stand anymore and both of them needed their kiss, tasting Jensen in their mouths. It was hot and messy and oh so good. Just what they needed.

ʺI’ll miss you,ʺ Misha said, resting his forehand at Jensen’s.

ʺYeah, I know. Me too. But it’s just a few days and we’ll meet, the Christmas dinner will be awesome as it’s always is. Vic and Dee love these family reunions.ʺ

Misha nodded and tightened his hug around him.

ʺWhat do you think? Will they want to play again?ʺ  
Jensen laughed and it was hard for him to stop it. They literally just shot their loads a couple minutes ago, but thinking about their ‘play’ as Misha reffered to those nights… Well, sure as hell he’d be happy to show Misha how much he loved these nights.

ʺI can assure you that giving birth to the twins didn’t stop Dee to talking about how much she loves to order us around in the bedroom, with Vicki in command. I think we have to prepare that this Christmas won’t be any different.ʺ

ʺGood. It’s… Good,ʺ said Misha in a sleepy voice. Jensen chuckled and helped his friend stand up and together they made their way to the bed. They crawled under the sheets, snuggling close to each other and falling asleep happily and sated in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: One day maybe I'll write a sequel to this with the help of Dee and Vicki. :) I started it but haven't finished yet.


End file.
